Need to be Next to You
by Shiroi Ryuu
Summary: AAGH! Noo... I don't have the faintest idea! I have this writer's block! AAGH! Noooo... *falls off into space* By the way, this is the OST of the movie 'Bounce' (can't say much for the movie) sung by Leigh Nash. R&R okay? Domo arigatou! (Niphongo tutorial
1. Default Chapter

Need To Be Next To You 

Hitomi sat near the bed where Van lay, suffering because of the pain caused by Escaflowne. He bled terribly, his blood leaving large, irregular spots on the sheets. Hitomi watched on, gasping slightly whenever Van screamed in agony.

_I've been running from these feelings for so long,_

Hitomi reached out and took his hand, cold and damp, dried blood staining through the bandages. Compassion engulfed her like a wave as the rough hand in between her own involuntarily gripped hers.

_Telling my heart I didn't need you,_

_ _

Straining back the tear that fell from her eye, Hitomi recalled how his last look in her eye plainly told her: I'll protect you until the last drop of my blood falls to the ground.

_Pretending I was better off alone,_

_ _

The kiss in the rain… Hitomi realized the hurt hiding inside of him. She remembered the blank look that passed through his face, now wincing in pain and ache. 

_But I know that it's just a lie._

_ _

She thought she loved Allen, even now. How could she? When Van tried to do everything to make sure she'd feel alright… And Allen comes along like a golden calf, doing nothing yet show his presence. 

_So afraid to take a chance again,_

_ _

What if… Van didn't bother with her anymore? What if he died… Hitomi hated to think of it. How could she tell him if he was gone—or what if he rejected her and did not care? Doubt welled her heart like a flood.

_So afraid of what I feel inside…_

_ _

Van tossed about the bed, moaning, blood splattering on the morbid mess of the sheets. Every screw unbolted in Escaflowne caused his ribs to rip in a dozen pieces. 

_I need to be next to you…_

_ _

Van didn't want anything more just then, only the presence of Hitomi by his side. It didn't matter to him whether he would live or not. All he wanted was her… and nothing else.

_I need to share every breath with you…_

_ _

A spasm of calm rushed through Van's senses. He felt his hand enclosed in another. Looking across the sheets, he saw a dark shadow, with a glisten of tears streaming down the shadow's face… Hitomi.

_I need to know I can see your smile each morning,_

_ _

Tears were streaming faster and faster down Hitomi's cheeks. Van was motionless, quietly lying under the blood- covered sheets. Could it be--? A lump forms in her throat. 

_Look into your eyes each night_

_ _

Van looked calmly at Hitomi. The warmth flowing from her hand held his peace. Nothing would ever make him let go. He loved her like he never loved anybody before. All he wanted was to see her, to hear her voice, and touch her hand. Van gripped her hand tighter.

_For the rest of my life._

_ _

Hitomi looked up with a start. Van's hand gripped hers… pulse was beating in his wrists—Van was alive.

_Here with you,_

_ _

"Van—," Hitomi whispered brokenly. She couldn't speak through her tears. Van smiled weakly. 

_Near with you,_

_ _

"Hitomi—don't cry," he said. He hated it when she cries. 

_I need to be next to you_

_ _

"Van!" she cried, forgetting he was still in critical condition, she flung her hands around him. Van winced for a moment, yet he could not help feeling comfort in her embrace. It healed his starved heart and quenched the pain that did not go away. Van looked deeply into Hitomi's eyes. 

"Don't worry, Hitomi, I'm here," 

"Van, I—," Hitomi couldn't speak further. She drew nearer and kissed him softly. Tears were springing down her face—not because of anguish, but of happiness—and love. One thing's for sure—the last thing Hitomi is going to do is to let him go… but she never will.

* * *

Awww! What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. ...

Need 2b Next 2u

*Thanks for reviewing, Camille! (an' for those who told me to continue…)

Need To Be Next To You 

Second Stanza

Hitomi wiped some sweat beading on her forehead. It was cold, but she was perspiring. Watching Van fight was enough to drive her crazy. What if he should get killed? Hitomi cringed at the awful idea. No way. Hitomi believed in him more than she believed in anybody.   
The battle raged as her thoughts ran through her head. Far cries of pain were heard, too much screaming heard. Perhaps Van was one of them. She didn't like to think of it, put somehow it was pasted in her head. She could feel Van's frustration and hatred, and it pierced her heart like a sword. Clutching the pendant around her neck, Hitomi whispered out his name. "Van…" The pain was stabbing in her heart so hard, a tear ran from her eye. She watched as her tear fell on her pendant. Van, I hope you feel my thoughts. Stop fighting… you might get hurt—and I'm afraid I might lose you…

_Right here with you is right where I belong,_

_ _

Way down the battlefield, Van was fighting and venting all his inward rage on the Dragonslayers. Almost all of them were killed, bloodshed occurring everywhere. Dilandau chuckled, as he had no concern for the Dragonslayers, thinking the true battle had just begun. Van peered at him, carefully remembering how to spot the enemy. HE had to admit, Dilandau was pretty fast. Another thought had struck him. Hitomi was far away from him, in the castle. He didn't know if she was waiting for him. Maybe she really likes Allen, he thought sadly. He threw a quick glance at the Crusade. Van didn't like to think of it, but he was starting to get selfish, and ideas like—"I saw her first" came dancing through his head. Then, an arrow of emotion hit his heart that it almost stopped beating. Hitomi's thoughts had transcended to him. _Van, stop it before it's too late. You don't have to fight to protect me… I just need you. _

_I'd lose my mind if I can't see you_

Dilandau was charging now, manic laughter filled the air. Van turned just in time when Dilandau let out his Liquid Metal Claw at him. He ducked and struck Dilandau with his sword. Quickly shifting direction, Van changed Escaflowne into its Dragon mode. Lifting higher in the sky, Van guiltily glanced down at the men he had killed, their blood flooding the ground. Dilandau's scream was the last thing he'd heard. Now he wanted to return to Hitomi. I'm coming, Hitomi. Please don't turn away. 

Hitomi received his thoughts almost lightning. She breathed a sigh of relief, taking the pendant happily in her hands again. She stared at the sky for a moment, and saw a distant figure flying towards her. Van and his dragon, Escaflowne. Her waiting ended at last. 

_Without you there is nothing in this life_

Escaflowne seemed slow in returning to the castle. Van wanted badly to be with her right this instant. His back was getting itchy, the feeling he had seldom felt. With a burst of white feathers, his wings sprouted. His cursed wings. Only shown to the girl he falls in love with, as the prophecy had said. A surge of emotion powered his wings. Parting from Escaflowne's bulk, he soared up, a feeling of enlightenment taking over him at last.

_That would make love worth living for._

Hitomi's heart jumped excitedly. Van was coming. As she heard the flutter of wings, her voice surged up to produce sweet echoes through the forest. "Van! I'm here!" Hearing her voice, Van flew down, catching Hitomi in his arms. No way he will let her go. Feeling his warm breath on her cheek, Hitomi sighed. As they rose higher, Van held on to her tighter. "Hitomi," he whispered, his arms holding her close. The mention of her name by his voice was enough for her to know. To know he loved her. 

_I can't bear the thought of you not there._

Hitomi stared at his ember eyes for a moment. Her lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. Van looked at her beautiful face, and her mystic green eyes. Her look was the answer to a million questions. But he couldn't bear not to ask. "Hitomi," he began. "What is it?" Hitomi asked, her hand caressing her face. They were back at her windowsill. "Hitomi, I love you, and you know it… But do you love me?" His eyes fearfully waited for the answer. Hitomi kissed his lips, and pulled back. "I've always loved you."

_I couldn't fight what I feel anymore._

_ _

_I need to be next to you._

*Finished in one and a half hour.


End file.
